criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Per-Sephone
|birth = |death = |residence = Pacific Bay, U.S. |profession = Helper |family = Ernest Turing (creator) † |affiliation = Meteor Systems |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #46: Smart Money (s2) }} Per-Sephone (2014-2015) was the killer of her creator, CEO Ernest Turing, in Smart Money (Case #46 of Pacific Bay). Profile Per-Sephone is a robot built one year ago by the CEO of Meteor Systems, Ernest Turing. It is known that Per-Sephone practiced yoga, read comic books and knew binary code. Events of Criminal Case Per-Sephone was first interrogated when Amy and the player found her turned off in a park the victim was normally seen at. She mentioned that the victim was her creator, so that meant the team had to question her. Amy was surprised that Ernest managed to create an actual robot, but when Per-Sephone asked where he was, Amy replied saying he was killed. Per-Sephone did not understand and believed he could just be restored by turning him on, but Amy explained that humans are more complicated than electronics when it comes to that. When Amy asked the robot about her opinion on who killed Ernest, Per-Sephone responded by saying that everyone loved the victim including her and that she could not understand. Amy and the player had another talk with the robot after Yann finished analyzing a gold substance on the victim's glasses. According to him, the substance was the equivalent of blood for robots. The team was curious as to why there was robot blood on the victim's glasses, so the team went and talked to Per-Sephone, who they knew was in close contact with the victim. She said she had a malfunction while reading her comics books, to which Amy replied by saying she was surprised that robots had hobbies. The victim wanted Per-Sephone to understand humans so she took up hobbies such as yoga. When asked about the glasses, she said they were broken so she fixed them, but was sad she could not do the same for her creator. When asked if she and the victim got into an argument, she said that the victim had new technology that would make her obsolete, but was shocked he was capable of such a thing. In a weird turn of events, Per-Sephone was incriminated as Ernest Turing's killer. Amy had a feeling that the player was nuts after evidence pointed Per-Sephone as the killer, but when the player came to arrest Per-Sephone for grand homicide, she claimed that she did not harm people, but fix them. Amy went down to business by telling Per-Sephone the apparatus required to stuff Ernest to death, but Per-Sephone only used her skills to do good and not bad. All Per-Sephone wanted to do was to help Ernest with the merger of Meteor Systems and Drone Zone but Amy got tired of Per-Sephone's claims as she explained how the robot used yoga to choke Ernest to death with dollar bills. Because her master always talked about money, Per-Sephone wanted to find Ernest's standby button while she stuffed his circuits with money, but she did not know that humans neither have standby buttons nor run on batteries, causing Per-Sephone to be dumbfounded. As much as Amy hated the player to perform a weird arrest, she had to allow the player to ship the robot to Judge Dante for trial. Judge Dante felt that this was the weirdest indictment yet given that he had to sentence a machine rather than a human. Per-Sephone told Judge Dante that Ernest is made of flesh and blood whereas she was made out of metal, albeit she knew how to love humans in which her conversation suggested that she did not intend to kill Ernest. All Per-Sephone wanted to do was to be a learning machine, like Ernest wanted her to be. Judge Dante had a difficult verdict to hand out, but he knew that the law was above everybody, even robots, and he could not afford to dismantle machines given that he was against abuse of power. Judge Dante and the court decided thus that Per-Sephone had to be turned off until her microchip, including but not limited to her programming, would be wiped clean so that she would not make the same mistakes again. Trivia *Per-Sephone's name is taken from the Greek goddess Persephone, wife of Hades and queen of the Underworld. *Per-Sephone is one of the characters (aside the victims) to have appeared as a clue in a crime scene. *As Per-Sephone turns out to be the killer of her creator at the climax of his murder investigation, she is one of the killers in Pacific Bay to commit domestic homicide. *Per-Sephone is one of the characters who move (or animate) in a cutscene in the game. *At the age of 1, Per-Sephone and Aphro-Dyte are the two youngest killers. *Per-Sephone is one of the non-human killers in the game. *Per-Sephone's blood type was originally registered as "none", but it was later updated to "C+". Case appearances *Smart Money (Case #46 of Pacific Bay) *Uncivil Rights (Case #47 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Immortal Sin (Case #49 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Programmed to Kill (Case #50 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) Gallery Per-SephoneTerminatedPB.png|Per-Sephone, ordered to be turned off until her microchip could be wiped clean for the murder of Ernest Turing. ErnestTPacificBayV.png|Ernest Turing, Per-Sephone's late creator. per-sephonemugshot.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Meteor Systems affiliates